Mezi Keji
' ' Character's name ' '''Keji Mezi '''Clan's Name' Mezi Clan Nickname ' '( Nickname's are earned in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) Imvu name LoneNinja Age 13 Birthday 01/01 Gender ' '''Male '''Weight' 110 lbs Height 5'0 Relationship Status Single Alignment Neutral Unique Traits The only common trait of the Mezi clan is that they have beautiful emerald green eyes that look as beautiful as the jewels themselves. He also has freckles and is a skilled Swordsman. Occupation Ninja/Samurai Allies (''None'' for now, you will make your allies in the rp unless you have a family member. ) Enemies (''None for now, you will make your enemies in the rp. Unless your bio says differently.' )' '''First Nature' Wind Second Nature N/A Personality and Behavior Keji is somewhat conceited and arrogant. He says what he thinks and he has no care about anything other then himself and his goals. If he were to care about someone else he would lay down his life to make sure they get everything they desire. If he were to care about something or want that, he would do his absolute all to take it. It's not that he does not understands others, he just doesn't care too. In his mind, he's only got one life to live and that his time is best suited to his own needs and wants. However he does have some good side, for example he does not like when the strong pick on the weak, he finds it revolting and would go out of his way just to teach the "strong" a lesson then would pretend like he did not do it for the "weak". Still he is quite the verbal bully himself and picks on those who he feels, needs it but also feels like he is the only one who should do it. Kind of a contradiction really but that's just his beliefs because he knows he is doing it for their own good. He also has a sense of honor, duty, and pride for his clan. He also loves his family dearly and will do what it takes to return home to his father, mother, and little Imouto. Nindo "Too Easy..” "That all you got?" “Pathetic…” "We only have one life to live, I'd rather die satisfied then die with regrets." Scars/Tattoo's ''' None '''Companion/Familiar/Pet None Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) (Extra Gear: Flash Bombs: 20, Goggles: 1) Kunai - 1.5 Senbon - 0.5 Paper bombs - 1 Flash Bombs- 1 Shaded Goggles- 5 Scrolls - 0.5 Smoke bombs - 1 Ninja spikes - 1.5 Shurikens - 2.5 Swords - 10 Total: 45.5 Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. *Body Flicker Technique *Eight Gates {1} Kauntasutaira {Fighting Style). Keji's specific style of utilizing this fighting style is a mixture of Bron Leeroy's specific fighting style with Keji's knowledge of Iado, the Samurai way of fighting. It utilizes the swift speed of Iado and Bron Leeroy's attack prediction method to counter and strike the opponent. Instead of attacking the user awaits their target and carefully observes their muscle movements to predict their next move and then counter act this move with a swift block or reflection then a quick powerful strike or strikes to weak opened spots. Bron used this type of fighting method with chakra enhanced abilities to produce deadly results. He was called the Devils fist due to his use of destroying his opponents with this type of method. Biography Born and Raised Keji was born to the Head of the Clan, Takigawa Mezi in the Land of Iron. Not long after his little sister Kin was born. Immediately when he came to age his training with Bukijutsu began. Takigawa was very hard on Keji, pushing him to be the best. Keji at the age of six was already a skilled Kenjutsu user. He was already on a great path to becoming a skilled Samurai. However Takigawa was driven for perfection and drilled Keji extremely hard. Keji at a very young age had to endure quite the suffering from his father. Takigawa was driven to make the Mezi clan a force to be reckon with once again and restore the clan's honor and name that was once spoken of with pride and fear. His mother and dear little sister who he refers to as "Imouto" helped him endure, knowing his struggles and the weight he had to bear. The only time he felt at peace is when he was around his sister or cousin as they provided him with comfort. One day when Keji was eight, in rage Takigawa took his anger out on Keji which resulted in Keji striking him then fleeing in fear and disappearing. This was the start of his adventure and the goodbye to his loved ones. Weird Geizure Master As Keji began to live on his own for a year his travels led him to meet an old man named Bron Leeroy, a famous Taijutsu Master of Konohagakure who now lived in the Land of Iron. Keji practiced his Kenjutsu even as a snow storm hit, he was very determined to be great enough so that he could return home with enough skill to please his father, and return home to his family. He ended up training until he passed out due to exhaustion. Bron who was luckily walking by, took pity on a passed out Keji under a tree as the snow storm poured down and decided to take him into his home. When Keji awoke he was shocked to see where he was, in new clothes, and that an old man had saved his life. Keji did not show gratitude however and accused the man of being an old dirty pervert. It seemed to amuse Bron luckily. Bron gave him permission to stay until his fever disappeared which he had caught from sleeping in the snow storm. Keji stayed for a couple days as Bron helped him beat the fever. Bron told Keji of his adventures and Keji who tried his hardest not too, showed great interest in Bron's tales of his Shinobi past. Keji soon came to a hanging sword hilt on the wall of the cabin and instantly recognized it as the Mezi Clan's Heirloom, the missing hilt of Sukaihanshu. Keji finally found a way to restore his honor and return home to his family with pride. He saw his dream in reach which was of his proud father, his smiling mother, and his dear little sister waiting for him with open arms. However Bron refused to give him the hilt unless Keji were to train under him. Keji agreed seeing as it was the only way. Bron first honed Keji's body in extreme work outs, pushing him to be physically strong enough to learn the techniques he was going to teach him. However Keji refused to learn Taijutsu techniques and only desired to wield the blade and so Bron decided to teach him his fighting style incorporated in Kenjutsu. Bron taught Keji how to watch his opponents muscle movements in order to predict their next move so that instead you can counter strike before they realize what happened. With a blade it seemed to be more difficult however if performed properly could have a better result then Taijutsu. Once Bron realized this he knew that teaching Keji this fighting style and the movement technique would produce an even greater Kenjutsu Art which he called Kauntasutaira. He knew then that he chose wisely in selecting Keji as his Student. Bron also went on to train Keji in the basic Academy techniques and knowledge then he even went on to taught him the Body Flicker Technique. On to Konohagakure Years passed under Bron's wing and Keji who was now 12, was becoming quite the fighter. Bron went on to train Keji into unlocking the First Gate of the Eight Inner Gates, his prized technique. He put Keji through extreme training which resulted in Keji forcing open the first Gate and Bron continued pushing Keji until he was able to do it when he desired too on a consistent basis. However Bron's illness immobilized him for a time being and told Keji who refused and wanted to stay by his side, that he had to go to Konohagakure to continue training until he was well again. He eventually talked Keji into it when he brought up how the next steps he would teach would be even greater and that he was incapable of going forward at his state and that Bron could not give him the necessary training to hone his body for what he wanted to teach him. Bron contacted Konohagakure and told them of his pupil, they decided to take in due to the high respect they had for Bron. Keji was then taken to Konohagakure to continue his journey on redemption in hope he could succeed Bron's wishes. What Bron did not tell Keji is that his illness was terminal and would soon kill him, he had only a few years to live. When Keji arrived at Konohagakure they put him in the Academy who then tested Keji to see where his abilities were at and when they learned that he knew what he needed to know and that the Academy could not teach him anything else they decided to allow him to graduate after telling him any additional information he needed to know that Bron did not, and Keji as quick as that graduated the Academy. Genin (In progress) Role play Reference List (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by:(Senso/Senju Hokage)